


Border line

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: Gustave决定去执行一个危险的任务，但他不希望搭上Gilles。Gilles则希望他的医生能停止这些无谓的思考。





	Border line

“明天早上你就可以从那个关卡进入墨西哥。”  
Gilles用食指指节敲了一下窗户，指着那个几乎看不清的黑点说道。  
“那个医生，根据我们的情报，就在边境线附近的一栋废墟里。军队清理过被占领区，但他们仍然不能保证恐怖分子已经完全从这里消失了。”  
Gilles收回手，打开那个挂在墙上的风扇，继续说：“军方同意你进入限制区域，但不能携带武器——他们不仅要继续清理这个地方，还要确保不会有新的威胁渗入这里，他们信不过我们，或者说军方信不过Six。”  
Gustave坐在那张灰色的床垫上，抬头看着Gilles。  
Gilles放下百叶窗，挡住过分强烈的阳光：“我希望你能清楚你的处境，Kateb医生。”  
“她很重要，”Gustave听上去情绪稳定，“值得为此冒险。”  
Gilles也没期待过Gustave会给他别的答案。他走到床边，沾满灰黑色污渍的木地板随着他的脚步发出一连串的噪音。这里什么都是脏兮兮的，甚至墙壁上都粘着黄色的不明污物，像是融化的口香糖一样，床是唯一可以坐的地方，因为谁也不想在那把摇摇欲坠的跛脚椅子上冒险。  
“你应该在这等我回来，Gilles。”  
Gustave看着Gilles。  
Gilles坐在医生旁边：“我知道你在想什么，Gustave，但是不行。”  
“我会提前从另一个州进入墨西哥，然后潜入限制区域。”  
他们对视，Gilles希望自己能通过眼睛把自己的话都灌到Gustave一意孤行的脑子里，至于Gustave，他盯着Gilles的眼睛，同样试着无声地反对Gilles。  
“在我和你会合之前，不要擅自行动。”  
Gilles用更坚定的目光把Gustave想说的话淹死在Gustave的肚子里。  
Gustave低下头：“你不必这么做，Gilles。”  
Gilles轻叹一口气：“你的任务是保护她，我的任务……是保护你。把这当成任务，Kateb。”  
“找到目标之后迅速撤离，”Gustave避开这个话题，“你和我一起走？”  
“顺利的话，我会和你从同一个管卡离开墨西哥，”Gilles说，“如果有问题，你先走，我留下来善后。”  
Gustave沉默，而Gilles也没有等他回应什么。  
“你想喝点凉的吗，”Gilles双手撑着床，“我去拿两瓶啤酒。”  
他们又互相看了一眼。  
“不，我不想喝酒。”Gustave说。  
于是他们亲吻，把对方往床上推，最后以Gilles的胜利告终。胜利，Gilles不喜欢这个词，用在这种情况里，他压住Gustave的肩膀，直到Gustave停止站起来的尝试为止。Gilles并非想控制什么，无论局面或者他的Gustave，但他希望Gustave能冷静下来。  
“如果你不想喝酒，”Gilles亲吻他，忽略掉来自床垫的陈旧霉味，“那就不喝。”  
至少把过剩的焦虑和精力一起发泄出来，然后一觉睡到明天早上。  
把这种事称作安抚或者专制Gilles都没有意见，他的目的只有一个，就是让Gustave从不稳定的情绪里挣脱出来。Gilles没那么擅长言辞，眼下他也没有更好的办法让Gustave明白“Touré负责保证Kateb的安全”只是任务的一部分，和Gustave的人道主义没有任何关系。  
虽然可能和他们的关系确实有关。  
“我不觉得脱衣服是个好主意……”  
Gilles把手伸进Gustave的衣服里，拇指按住左侧的乳头，偏过头亲吻嘴唇。“可能会有点热，Gustave。”他说，握住揽住自己脖子的手，把它送到自己嘴边，然后张嘴含住被自己汗水浸湿的指尖。Gustave总是会把指甲修剪得很整齐，不长不短，永远干净，非常对得起他的职业。Gilles用牙齿轻咬它们，用舌头舔过它们指腹上的纹路，用口腔吮吸整个指节，最后在Gustave试着把手收回去的时候放松唇舌，亲吻那几根手指。  
Gustave一直看着Gilles，就像Gilles一直没把眼睛从Gustave脸上挪开那样。  
你介意我直接一点吗？Gilles没能把这句话问出口，Gustave很快抬起头和他接吻，用舌头攫取Gilles的，直到他们完全抱在一起，下身也相互贴着。Gilles把放在Gustave胸前那只手抽出来——在捏了乳头一下之后，解开Gustave的衬衫扣子，在不脱衣服的前提下给双方都多争取一点自由。Gustave双手捏住Gilles的腰带，用湿乎乎的手指和它搏斗，最后还是使用了暴力才把Gilles的裤子从腰上扯下来。但愿他没有扯坏什么，Gustave想，低下头亲吻Gilles的喉结，手伸进Gilles的黑色平角裤里握住阴茎。Gustave很熟悉Gilles的身体，反过来也一样，所以当他挑开包皮轻抚龟头顶端的缝隙时，Gilles抬起腿用膝盖顶住他的裤裆，节奏缓慢地上下磨蹭。  
“你有一双天生的医生的手。”Gilles总觉得类似的情话他老早就说过了，而且还重复过好几次，不过目前他还没找到能赞美这双手的更好的话，这双灵巧的手不仅擅长缝合伤口，还让他很快就有了反应，尽管Gilles已经不再年轻，但他仍然能感受到情欲在血液里翻滚着涌向下半身，当Gustave用医生之手替他自慰的时候。Gustave闷哼了一声，头枕在Gilles肩膀上，手向下紧贴着富有弹性的布料在Gilles的大腿上拍了一下。“你顶得我有点难受，Gilles。”他实话实说，向后蹭了蹭，亲吻Gilles的脖子，希望对方能明白自己的暗示。Gilles当然领会到了他的意图，握住他的手腕让他可爱的手离开自己的下半身，然后站起来，抓住衣衫不整的医生的腰，让他背对自己趴好。  
这个姿势有点羞耻，至少对于Gustave来说有点，他们平时更多的是用传教士体位，简单直接，面对面也能有更多交流。他们早就过了把泄欲作为性爱主要目的的年龄，调情和互相抚慰大多时候比直接插入更重要，也带来更多愉悦，Gilles喜欢看着Gustave的表情做，这多少能满足他想抱住对方的冲动和作为上位者的心态，而Gustave？Gilles猜测至少他的Kateb先生不讨厌被触摸或者被插入时的面对面拥抱。  
Gustave确实不讨厌，但今天他们没有这个条件，床单和床垫都很脏，他们甚至没办法通过眼睛来确认到底哪个更脏，后背位总归更保险，还能满足“尽量不脱衣服“这个要求。Gilles亲吻Gustave的肩膀和后背，匆匆忙忙地打开放在地上的行李箱拿出润滑剂和安全套。鬼知道他为什么会记得带上这些东西，可能是他告诉Gustave自己也要来墨西哥的时候就知道一场仓促的性爱不可避免，从Gustave的表情就能知道。“Gustave，亲爱的……”Gilles俯身，打开那管没开过的润滑剂，嘟囔着些亲昵的称呼让医生放松，单手扯下那条裤子直到它退到膝盖，然后把黏腻的手指送到两瓣屁股的缝隙中。Gustave有个好看的屁股，常年锻炼让它看上去很挺翘，和光滑的深色皮肤一起让Gilles着迷。现在Gilles试着按摩那个洞口，让它放松下来，Gustave有些紧张，他深呼吸了几下，直到能够适应Gilles的手指。Gustave现在看不到Gilles的脸，无从得知他的伴侣到底是什么状态，他并不担心Gilles会硬来，但如果是面对面，Gustave就能在Gilles皱着眉亲吻他的时候知道Gilles要插进来了。现在只能安静等待，Gustave抓住床单，轻咬Gilles伸过来抚摸他脸颊的手，然后闭上眼睛，在Gilles过分深入的时候提醒他。  
Gilles稍微把手指退了出来，放慢速度把拇指塞进去，别心急，他提醒自己，轻轻按压前列腺的位置，直到Gustave哼着喘息，双臂不得不随着Gilles的位置和力度重新调整角度，好让自己不会摔在床上。Gilles觉得他们不需要在意会不会弄脏床和地板这种事情，这里已经够脏了，再多一点也不会有人分得清它们到底尴尬不尴尬，他用拇指打着转折磨Gustave的前列腺，直到伸手能摸到Gustave的阴茎顶端是湿润的。Gilles把那些从阴茎里流淌出来的透明液体涂抹在Gustave腿上，换了食指和中指扩张，Gustave的大腿配合地颤抖，柔软的内壁也紧缩起来，包裹住Gilles的手指。“放松，Gustave……”Gilles安慰道，轻抚他的小腹，把他的衬衫再向下拽了拽，亲吻凸出的脊椎。“Gilles……”Gustave觉得奇异的痒感从脊椎蔓延到了全身，加重了他前列腺的快感，他的大脑已经不能再思考什么，激素浸泡着它，逼得他他试着思考的时候能想到的只有Gilles。  
进来吧，进来吧，不要再折磨我，Gustave已经忘了自己和Gilles正在边境线旁边的一间简陋还肮脏的安全屋里，明天的事情现在对他来说更是不存在的。  
他的脑子里只有Gilles。  
“我能借用一下这里吗？”  
Gilles把一个安全套放在Gustave的屁股上，然后后退一点，把阴茎从内裤里解放出来。Gustave只察觉到Gilles把什么东西放在了他的屁股上，他没心思回头去看，而且很快Gilles就把它拿走了。  
“Gilles……”  
医生强迫自己找回最后一点理智。  
“嗯？”  
Gilles撕开包装，把套子戴好。  
“你过边境线的时候……”  
Gilles的插入打断了Gustave。  
“Gustave？”Gilles愣了一下，压低身子钳住Gustave的腰。他差点把Gustave刚才那句话当成了一个黄色笑话，但很快就意识到那并不是，于是他凑到Gustave耳朵旁边问道：“你想问什么，Gustave？”  
Gustave也觉得不太好，关于刚才那句话，太像个奇怪的暗示了，Gilles最好别揭穿他。“武器，Gilles，”他不由自主地咬着牙，尽量清晰地说，“你能不能携带……”  
Gilles下半张脸贴着他的肩颈，下身缓缓抽插：“他们只说你不能携带武器……放松，亲爱的……”  
双关意味的“放松”，Gilles抚摸他的大腿，压低声音安慰他，听上去像是被发动的车子。“都准备好了，”他说，“相信我，Gustave。”  
“Gilles——”  
“嘘……”  
Gilles手指蹭过Gustave的嘴唇，加大冲撞的力度。  
“相信我，Gustave，”Gilles重复着这句话，“相信我。”  
Gustave别无选择，他抬起手去摸Gilles的脸，但他很难保持这个姿势，手从耳廓滑到下颌，再滑到下巴附近，最后又垂下去。Gilles的阴茎让他没有办法集中注意力，没办法思考，甚至没办法亲吻Gilles，那根东西在他体内有技巧地横冲直撞，挤压他的肌肉，摩擦他的前列腺，把快感一波一波送向他的上半身，直到指使激素淹没整个大脑为止。  
“Gustave……”  
Gilles喘息着抱紧他，用力把自己向柔软的内部顶。Gilles把自己完全插进去之后停顿了一下，给Gustave时间来适应，然后手向下挪，捏住医生大腿内侧的皮肤反复抚摸。  
“Gilles…Gilles……”  
他还能思考什么呢。  
Gustave无法思考，他的脑子里只有Gilles。

END.


End file.
